What Is Art Without Love?
by Coffemug957
Summary: AU Yaoi Destiny Island is home to one of the best art schools in the world.Sora, a second year graphic design major,meets Riku,a transfer student from Japan.There pasts are intertwine far more than Sora knows.Will love flourish or secrets ruin friendship?


A/N: I've been wanted to do this fic for a while, but was always preoccupied with other projects, such as a collab Fic with my friend Called "_**F**__**ullMetal Alchemist: The Aftermath**_" which you should totally go check out! The story will contain yaoi which will remain fluffy till the latter part of the series. So it will be rated T, but it will be moved to the M section in 4-5 chapters. Thank you for reading.

_** Summary: **__**Destiny Island is home to one of the best art schools in the world.****Sora,**** a second year graphic design major meets Riku ,a transfer student from Japan. There pasts are intertwine far more than Sora knows. Will love flourish or secrets ruin friendship?**_

_**R&R**_

_**What Is Art Without Friendship?**_

* * *

><p>"Sora, if you don't hurry up we are going to be late for school! It's the first day back; you are going to keep everyone waiting!"<p>

"I'm coming; I'm coming chill out Xion!" I said slipping into my graphic tee. My name is Sora; I'm a second year high school student at "The Kingdom Arts Academy". There are four majors a student can chose to study, each come with their own arch-types. There are the dancing kids, who for the most parts are stuck up douchebags with a few exceptions, one of which are my older brothers Ventus and Roxas. Ventus, or Ven as everyone calls him, is the nicest guy that will ever meet, his younger twin Roxas is nice for the most part, but has a short temper. Next we have the film students, who should really be called cinephiles. They do nothing but watch and make movies all day, they are allowed to roam the school as long as they have a camera in their hands, or at least that's what my film friends say. That person who was yelling at me a minute ago was Xion she is an incoming freshman for the film department so maybe the rumors I hear she can confirm. Next we have the Acting department, they are really outgoing and eccentric to say the least, you always see them hopping around the black box in the central courtyard. My friend Kairi, who is a second year as well, is one of the acting kids I can be around, the rest of them are just a little to mellow dramatic for me. Lastly there are the graphic-design students, which happen to be what I am; we are the closest to thing to normal at the Academy. Today is the first day back , and it's been way too long since I've seen any of my friends, and I swore that this was the year I was going to make Kairi love me!

I grabbed my back pack and walked down the stairs of my house and then out the door all with a smile on my face. The academy is only a short walk from my house so Xion and I walk, Roxas, and Ven on the other hand now have their driver licenses so they always drive, which I really don't get. I pat Xion on the head and tell her to relax. She has been stressing out all summer about fitting in with the rest of the film students, I kept telling her "Don't sweat it, your big brothers got your back.", but she still went on worrying.

We walked onto campus , I made sure that Xion got here schedule , and that she knew where she was going, after double checking her routes I let her go to make some friends near the film studio. I went back to the small temporary pavilion to grab my schedule. I glanced over it twice, and one thing stuck out at me, I had all the classes I was expecting to get, but instead of P.E. I got acting 1. "Oh great a freshman course, and an acting class at that, just what I don't need" I sighed and ruffled my hair; well at least I can ask Kairi for help with my acting. I've had been wanting to ask Kairi out for a long time now, probably since mid-7th grade, but every time I tried I just couldn't say it, like my body was forcing me not to do it, but I'm not giving myself a choose this year! I most likely am the only kid at this school whose has never had a relationship, or had been kissed before; it's just really embarrassing for me. I looked up from my schedule and walked across the central courtyard to the corner farthest the pavilion so I don't get eaten alive by the rush of freshman that will be getting off the busses any minute. As soon as I sit down on the circular lunch table I see Roxas, and Ven over by the dance studio, they wave, and I give them a thumbs up to let them know I'm alright. We don't usually hang out but I know if I ever need anything, my big brothers are there for me. Something one tapped my shoulder, and I turned around in a heartbeat only to see my oldest and best friend Kairi staring back at me. She smiled and said

"Come on Sora, classes' haven even started yet it's too early to be zoning out."

"Sorry. I didn't notice I was zoning out again" I said ruffling my hair again. She smiles the same sweet smile she has always had ever since she was a kid.

"So this is the infamous Sora you kept telling me about" an unknown voice spoke. I looked to the right, and saw a very tall silver haired boy standing not 2 feet away from Kairi.

"Oh! I guess you must be a friend of Kairi's. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sora, and yours is?" I said smiling up at the tall stranger, noticing afterwards that my checks were warm. That's never happened before, huh, I wonder if I have a fever or something. The stranger gave me a soft smile, and said

"My name is Riku; I moved here from japan about two months ago, Kairi has been helping me adjust to life around Destiny Islands."

"Wow! You're from japan, that's so cool! I am a huge anime fan, it's actually the reason I got into graphic design in the first place!" I said with more enthusiasm than I initially intended, and my checks seemed to get warmer, I must be coming down with something quick

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Riku said putting on an even warmer smile and continuing "You're the first guy I've met in the graphic design department, I love drawing but sadly I don't have much of a hand for it"

"Well you can show'em to me, I would be happy to help you with it. Oh! So what major are you?"

"He's an acting student. Sorry Sora but he's all mine!" Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"What's that supposed to mean!" I retorted, once again more enthusiastically than I intended. I'm off my game or something.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sora, Kairi has told me a lot about you. Hajime mashite!"

Riku said not noticing that he switched languages. I just stared into his pale green eyes for a minute before I spoke to break the awkward silence that fell upon us

"Oh wow I forgot it must have been hard to learn English so fast."

"What? Oh did I speak in Japanese again, sorry it's hard to notice it sometimes."

"Its fine, it's actually pretty cool!" I said now hearing the rustle, and bustle of the freshman getting off the bus, which trigger a question.

"What grade are you in Riku, 11th or 12th?"

"I'm actually a sophomore."

"Really! Could have fooled me, you look like you could be a senior, and you're really tall" I blurted out once again far more enthusiastic then I should be, come on Sora snap out of it!

"Thanks, I've always been tall for my age, it's not really a tall person's world but hey it is who I am."

"He's so hot isn't he Sora! He's 6'1", it's so amazing" Kairi said in dare I say a fangirl-esque response

"Once again! Why ask me! Sheesh Kairi. Sorry about her Riku, she does that around guys sometimes." I said slightly disappointedly for she had never done that to me.

"Oh he knows Sora. I even asked him out but he turned me down, oh well to bad for him. Even if he did come to his senses I am back with the love of my life."

"What! You took Tidus back after all that happened last year!" I said now highly filled with disappointment. God I'm never going to find someone.

"Yes indeed! Don't feel down Sora, I'm sure you'll find someone"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Kairi!" I shouted defensively. I guess I forgot to mention Kairi keeps accusing me of loving her since 6th grade, which as true as it may be, I find really annoying. In the silence that followed my horrible over reaction all Riku could do was laugh.

"You two are so funny! I-I can't stop laughing, it's too much! Just the way you reacted was priceless Sora! And Kairi just the way you called him out like that, to funny!" Riku said in-between gasps for air. I immediately start to laugh if only to get out of the conversation at hand. Kairi just chuckled softly and said.

"Well I'm going to let you boys get acquainted, oh and Sora while you're at it you should show Riku your sketch book. I'm off to find Namine and see how her summer was." Kairi said as she walked towards the southern entrance, which also happens to be near a large flight of stairs that if you are on top of ,you can see the ocean, and some of the outlying islands.

"Alright, well see you at lunch, by the black box I'm guessing."

"Yup"

"See ya. Well I guess we should see if we have any classes in common."

"Sounds like a plan." Riku said as he pulled his schedule from his back pocket. I took mine out and we held the two next to each other. We both scanned over the other's paper, and then looked back up.

"Well it looks like we have poetry class , and acting classes together, well that's good, maybe you could give me some hints cause I am by no means a good actor."

"Well how about this, I will help you with acting, if you help me with drawing?" Riku said with an even warmer smile on his face. Damn it Sora stop staring at this guy's face for Christ sake!

"Yeah, that's sounds like a deal to me." I said holding my hand out. He grabbed my hand tight, and shook.

"Oh. May I see that sketch book Kairi talked about?"

"I-I guess , I still don't like a majority of my work , so please don't be too critical , I know I can do better." I said slightly embarrassed as I pulled my old and worn sketch book from my backpack. I handed it to Riku and he started to flip through the pages. He was flipping through at a steady pace until he stopped and stared at one picture. He was focused heavily on the sheet, which worried me that maybe he didn't like it

"What one are you looking at now Riku?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

"The one of me sitting on the beach last month." Riku said firmly with an undertone that I could just not decipher.

"W-What? But this is the first time I've ever seen you." I said now franticly trying to remember if I really never did see him before.

"Well maybe this will jog your memory." Riku said showing me the picture and pointing to the small person sitting on the Paopu Tree. I immediately remember watching someone walk around the smaller island where Kairi and I used to play as kids, and then drawing it as the sun was setting.

"That was you! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I must seem like a real creep, you can just rip that up." I said with more embarrassment then I thought a single person could feel

"Why would I destroy such a piece of art? I am honored that I could help create such a master piece." Riku said with such a soft and warm tone, that I felt my heart skip a beat. Seriously Sora get a grip already!

"T-Thank you. But you don't have to exaggerate like that; I already know it's no good." I said in my usual self-criticizing tone. I looked down in disappointment of my own work. Out of nowhere Riku grabs my chin and pulls it up and toward him, so that I had no choice but to look straight into his emerald eyes. I blushed out of pure embarrassment.

"Look at me. That is one of the best picture's I've ever seen, now stop doubting yourself, you should be thankful that you were blessed with such talent!" Riku said strongly as I stared into his eyes. His eyes were so honest and warm; I've never seen anything like them before.

"T…Thank you. R…Riku, do you mind letting me go." I said with an ever growing blush on my face. Come on the guy just brought me two inches from his face any person would blush at that….Right?"

"Yea." Riku said with once again a tone that I could not wrap my head around. He let go of my chin, and I moved my head back to where it initially was. I was about to say something to break the awkward silence that had fallen all around me, but thankfully the bell saved me from having to bullshit my way out by ringing loudly though out the school yard.

"Well I guess we should go to acting" I said with a bit of dread in my voice. He simply nodded, and we walked across to the courtyard into the small theatre building. Riku continued to not say a word, and they turned into first classroom on the right. There were no tables, only seats lining three walls of the rectangular room. I placed my bag down on the closet the door so I would have easy access when it was time to go to next period. I plopped down and went to grab my sketchpad to kill time before class starts; I then remember that I left it with Riku. Before I can even asked he hands me my book and sits down next to me. He looks distant, as if something is on his mind. I just stared at him for a minute trying to decipher what's going on but to no avail. As I was about to start drawing, but just as the pencil hit the paper our teacher walked in. No less than 10 seconds pass from the teacher entering the room to the second bell ringing, which indicates the start of class. I look around the class noticing that there are only 8 people in the class one of which is a fellow GD major.

"Welcome to Acting 1 for Upperclassmen. Well really Acting 1 minus all the freshman. I guess we should all do introductions now to get them out of the way. My name is Mr. Terra, but you just call me Terra, I will be your acting teacher this year. This will be a very labor intensive class, which you need to put 100 % of your effort into. Now I guess we will go around the room, just say what your name is, and the emotion that you are feeling right now, since overall acting is highly dependent on feeling, and how to resonate with your character through those basic emotions. All you need to do is say the first word that comes to your head. We will start with you" He says pointing at me.

"Uh…My name is Sora and the emotion I am feeling is…"

"Just blurt out the first thing that comes into your head"

"The emotion I am feeling is umm Confusion?"

"Confused eh? That is a very hard emotion to portray honestly, but I believe you. You seem to be troubled by something right in front of you but don't know how to handle. Not sure if that's what it is, that's just what I see from your posture, and voice. Well I guess we'll go clockwise, your turn" He said now pointing to Riku

"My name is Riku and the emotion I am feeling is...regretful love."

"I thought I saw the look of pained love in your eyes. Sorry to hear that but you should capture the feeling and give it a character."

Riku nodded, and stared back into his notebook. He started to write something in Japanese so I couldn't make out what it said, it looked like this '彼は私を好きですか?'. His answer also caught me off guard, he didn't look like he was thinking about that, but I guess it's none of my business anyway. The rest of the class went and said their names , and emotions but I didn't really care so I just zoned out staring at the teacher in the hopes that maybe if I looked like I was paying attention that he won't call on me. Much to my distain acting classes were apparently very interactive so I was quickly snapped out of it, when Riku waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yo Sora did you hear any of that?"

"Huh? Oh no, what are we doing."

"Sora, I know you're confused about something I do ask that you at least try to pay attention" Mr. Terra said with a sense of honestly, but with slight agitation.

"I'm sorry!" I said immediately, as I bowed my head down to show my deepest apologizes.

"It's fine, there is no need to apologize, it happens to everyone. We are just doing a simple trust exercise, because on stage you have to know that you can reply on your partner to have your back."

"Um…Ok. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well you and your partner will simply take turns fall down into each other's arms."

"Ok. Who's my partner?"

"The only person left is Riku."

"Yup so you're stuck with me."

"Oh okay." I said as happily as I could, even though I hate the idea of having to falling and hoping that someone catches me. I don't know why, the idea just seems scary to me. I stood up out of my chair and waited for the teacher's instructions.

"Okay, the goal of this exercise is to let your partner fall as far as possible, and to catch them just before they hit the ground. Now I know that is a hard pill for most of you to swallow so you will both take turns and each time you will let your partner fall a little bit further." Terra said in a warm assuring tone to the entire class. The class simply nodded in understanding.

I on the other hand am frozen solid with fear. I really can't stand the thought of having to rely on someone, and with the risk of smashing my skull. When I was little I was playing with a kid on the Island, I can't really remember his name or what he looked like, he told me to jump from bridge down onto shore promising me that he'd catch me. Like a stupid 6 year old I believed him and jumped; the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with a severe concussion, and a broken femur. I couldn't even remember my own name for two weeks, and when I tried to find the boy I was playing with, I couldn't remember his name, his image was fuzzy in my memory, and none of my friends knew who it was. People started to think that I was crazy and just jumped imagining that someone was there, which is bullshit by the way.

I was snapped out of my flash back by Riku tapping my shoulder.

"Hey are you ready or what?" He asked

"Oh…Yeah… I guess." I said trying to mask my nervousness with all my might. I turned around letting Riku know I was ready for the exercise. I start to shake, I try and keep it contained but it's no use.

"I would never let you fall, Sora. Not-"He said with a sweet voice, but he whispered the last part so I couldn't make it out. What I could hear still made me blush, but thankfully he couldn't see it. I just can't stop blushing today , it's really weird , god help me when I'm around Kairi. I sigh and take a deep breathe. I tried to relax to the best of my abilities, and let my body be limber. I started to fall backwards, not letting my natural instinct keep me stable. I instantly started to freak out until I felt a pair of warm arms; they softly put themselves underneath my own, and supported me back to a standing position. My heart was beating out of chest and I was blushing fervently, and I still felt like I was falling and I couldn't see straight. I heard Riku ask

"Sora? Are you ok?"

Though I heard him talk, I couldn't process anything he said at all, it just turned into a far off noise. I felt him take his from under my own. The room started to spinning around, my vision started to fade, the last thing I remember was hearing was Riku's voice, and a loud thump.

I groggily opened up my eyes to a bright light shining on the ceiling. I had no idea where I was so I jumped up into a sitting position.

"Sora!" A girl with a very familiar voice shrieked, I looked around the room , but my vision was blurred , so I could only see 3 blobs of color, a black blob, a silver blob, and a big of blonde.

"Are you ok little brother" "You really had us worried there!" Two boys said with very similar voices as they moved closer to me.

"Xion? Roxas? Ven? Is that you" I said as my vision was starting to clear slightly.

"Of course it's us! Are you alright big brother! Please tell me you're alright!" Xion said with deep concern. She has always been like this ever since that time I jumped of the bridge, Roxas, and Ven were like it for a while but Xion never stopped.

"Of course I'm ok little sis, It's me after all, your big brother will always be alright as long as you're here." I said, as Xion attack hugged me, to which I hugged back; my vision was now clear for the most part. I looked up to my brothers and gave them a reassuring smile.

"But two questions, where I am, and what happened." I asked trying to put the pieces back together. Ventus ruffled my hair and said.

"You're home baby brother. You fainted in your acting class. Riku carried you to the nurses office , she called us and we took you home, Riku carried you all the way here. Kairi told me to give you here best wishes, she also told me to tell you and I quote 'Good luck with Riku'" Ven said with a loving and concerned voice, which melted away into confusion at his last statement, which he whispered into my ear. This caused my cheeks to heat, and I simply nodded. Why did I do that?

"Where is Riku?" I asked, even though that was only supposed to remain a thought

"I'm here Sora, is there anything I could do for you?" He asked with deep concern

"No, you've already done so much for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." I said with a soft smile, and a small, hopefully unnoticed, blush.

"Hey Sora , we need to get back to class , unless you want us to stay. Principle DiZ said that your excused for the rest of today , and tomorrow so you can rest." Roxas said moving closer to me , and Xion who has now un-clung herself off me.

"I'll be fine you guys, I should so back to class as well."

"NO! You're staying here! I'm not letting risk getting hurt again" Riku said with a fiery passion, which cause me to blush even harder than before. Damn it nervous system , stop making me blush!

"O-Okay. I will stay here. But really, you guys can go back to school"

"Well were not going to leave you alone, Riku here has volunteered to stay here with you until we get back, its only 8:30 so we will call you at lunch just to check in on you. Okay?" Ven said with his naturally sweet voice that I could never say no too.

"O….Okay, that's sounds good I guess."

"Alright baby brother, get better" "And if you need anything just text us, we will have our phones on the rest of the day." My brothers said in that neat finishing the other's sentences way, as they leaned down and kissed my forehead. What am I five? Well to be honest they always do that, and whenever they do I feel a lot better.

"Are you going to be ok So-Chan?" Xion said in her cute little worried voice and her nickname for me. She watches anime with me all of the time, so she adds "-Chan" and "-Kun" to the first syllable to me and my brother's names.

"Of course I will be Xi-Chan" I said hugging me sister once more before letting here go. She smiled and all three of my siblings walked towards the door , and said in unison.

"Love you Sora"

"Love you too" I said with a smile on face looking towards the door until they left, walked down the stairs , and out the door. As I heard the door shut I sighed and fell back down onto my bed, completely forgetting the silver haired thespian in the corner of my room. I closed my eyes for 10 minutes trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. Then out of nowhere I hear the sound of crying. Who's crying? I now remembered that Riku was still in the room and jumped back into a sitting position again!

"Riku! Are you ok!" I asked with a deep concern in my voice.

Riku looked up, his eyes red, shocked that I was awake, he must had though I feel asleep.

"S-Sora! You're up, I though you feel asleep again. Do you need something?" He asked , in a vain attempt to deflect my own question.

"Riku, what's wrong? I heard you crying, are you ok?" I reiterated not letting him change the subject.

"Of course I'm ok. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, you can go back to sleep sorry for waking you up."

"That's BULLSHIT Riku! Don't lie to me!" I said with a heavy amount of concern in my voice, and what feels like tears forming in the seeds of my eyes. Why am I getting so upset?

Before I could say anything else Riku pinned me down onto the bed by surprise, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. They were like glassy pools of emerald, that held so much love, and pain.

"I'm crying because I broke my promise to you again. I let you fall and just like before I was never there to catch you." He said, making me blush harder than I already was , which I thought was impossible.

"I-It's okay Riku, I don't blame you, it was a mistake. It's not like I got hurt or-" I said before I was cut off my Riku clashing his lips against mine. He continued to kiss me and I couldn't stop him, even if I wanted to. He deepened the kiss and was now prodding his tongue into my lips, as to ask for entrance. I tried to resist but against my judgment my mouth opened to give Riku full access. Riku didn't hesitate, and started to explore the unmapped environment of my mouth. I tried to snap myself out of this trance but to no avail, and started to kiss back hard. Our tongues danced within each other's mouth as my heart pounded as if it was about to leap from my chest. What was this warmth in my heart, I've never felt it before. Before I could think about the feeling any further, Riku broke the kiss, to breathe and said.

" Kimi wa Sukiyo, Sora-Kun"

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers . Also I am sorry if my Japanese at the end doesn't make sense, it's the best Google and years of yaoi has taught me . I really have a passion for this story and pairing so I wouldn't worry. There will be some serious conflict in the story as well as hidden pasts that might change how Sora sees his friends. Chapter 2 is already half way done and should be up next Saturday or the week after. Please R&R. I really want feedback for this story, to make it the best that I can. Please do remember that this is my first fic I've done on my own so please avoid flaming as much as possible. I am looking for a beta-editor to help with my horrid horrid grammar. So if anyone is interested I would love to hear from you about that. Thank you and enjoy your day

-Alkohai!


End file.
